bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:L44021
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nelliel Tu Oderschvank page and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 19:50, July 6, 2009 Closed Discussions When a discussion is closed, it stays closed. It is not for you to open it again. Only admins (and members of the Policy & Standards Committee) are allowed to reopen them and only with good reason. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Careful who label accusations at. I was not the one who closed the discussion. Yyp was the one who originally closed the discussion. I resent the tone you took in the message you left with Yyp. Seriously, check the history before making statements like that. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 22:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :My apologies. I didn't mean to accuse you of something you didn't do. I assumed that the message and the locking went hand in hand, and I won't make the same mistake again.-Mr. Toto 01:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Vizard It is spelled Vizard and pronounced Visored. That is fact. If you really don't think it is, check with the translation corner and they will check the kanji for you. Also, Viz did not Romanize Yasaturo as Chad. Chad is a nickname given to him by Ichigo--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:57, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I remain unconvinced by your argument, utterly disagree on the relevance of Sado and will not re-open the discussion. I have nothing else to say that has not already been said and will not engage in just repeating the same arguments over and over. I suggest you do as I am and wait to see if the Vizard name is written in English in the upcoming Bleach: Official Character Book 2 MASKED. We are expecting official romanizations of many character names, resulting in potentially a lot of page renamings. If there is proof of an incorrect romanization there, then it will be looked at again, but until then, it is the view of the admins that it will remain as it is. 22:40, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, okay. Btw, even though I provided scans of official Japanese merch using the word "visored," maybe the guidebook will prove that you're both entirely and utterly wrong. And God, I never said that Chad romanized Yasutora as "Chad". In early volumes, they literally write his name as "Yasutora Chad" in the All-Stars Page and forgo the "Sado" reading thenceforth. Thanks for being pointlessly stubborn and childish. Have a nice day. -Mr. Toto (talk) 14:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Page moves Do not ever move a page without discussing it and getting permission first. Jigoku hen translates as Hell Chapter. We are not moving that. Also, we use Japanese terms on this site such as shinigami and togabito. We do not use soul reaper or unforgiven.-- Except, you know. You're wrong. Again. As usual. http://www.cdjapan.co.jp/pictures/l/09/22/ANZB-2190.jpg http://www.cdjapan.co.jp/pictures/l/03/10/SVWC-7731.jpg -Mr. Toto (talk) 18:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) You need to stop, now. If you move anymore pages without discussion or administrator approval, you will be blocked. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:16, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Let me make this very clear. This site has many policies. One of those is a simple rule saying that you are not allowed to move a page without admin consent. Considering this is your umpteenth warning, instead of a warning next time, you will just be blocked.-- Copy of Hunterpedia Hey, I see your an admin at Hunterpedia. So let me ask you a question: Would you be happy if I would tell you that someone made a COPY of Hunterpedia and she is also an admin there? Look: http://hunterx.wikia.com/?redirect=no See? Would you be happy? That wiki is made by admin Foreva. And she's copying ALL of the articles in Hunterpedia. I don't know how would you react, but this is a serious matter. Don't you get annoyed that she herself makes policy about "copyrights" but she herself is a COPYCAT? Ironic right? Have a nice day :* Hairumi (talk) 11:03, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Translations As always, I have to tell you to not change translations. If you have a problem with translations, take it up with the translation corner. Seeing as you have been warned so many times in the past, the next time you do so, you will be blocked.-- :Are you not allowed to change volume translations either? The rest of the site uses Viz's translations, so I assumed that it was par for the course. This site even used some of my translations for the volume poems that I've admitted to be wrong...Can you link me to the correct section? L44021 (talk) 15:49, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::If you don't like a translation, take it up with the Bleach Wiki:Translation Corner.-- Translation Hi im Salubri an admin here on the Bleach wiki. Just curious do you have a background in Translation. Japanese translations are of great importance here and we are always looking for people with the capability. Commonly the main translator we have is Adam Restling but he isnt around frequently, with the chapters and everything we need people who are more active and as good. Typically Adam does his translation with a explanation of why its translated a certain way and origin (not really all that required) but it legitimizes his skill. We here on the site tend toward the actual literal translation and the more poetic side as well. We dont place faith in Viz Media translations as they are way to americanized and we are iffy about online scans usually affirming if they are correct as soon as we can. we also have no love for online translations such as google and the like. If you are interested and have a background in translation of japanese you may be what we need as a member of the translation corner. Let me know if your interested.-- "Updating" Images Hello~!! I couldn't help but notice that you have been updating several images with your own. We appreciate your enthusiasm to work, but the problem is your images are almost exactly replicas as the previous versions. Updating is usually reserved for when low quality images are replaced with images of noticeably higher quality, not minor upscales or slight alterations in shading (such can occur between scanlation images and Shonen Jump Alpha prints). The updates are unnecessary, though if you have access to high quality images that can benefit our articles, and no previous copy exists on the wiki, feel free to contribute those. 04:04, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :The images I've uploaded higher quality. Look at the images side by side--it's most easily noticed in the line densities and detail. Particularly, Yamamoto's Zanka no Tachi South...pay close attention to the detail on the corpses. You can barely make out some of the finer details in Mangastream's version whereas Shonen Jump Alpha seems to use a master that would be used in published volumes. Though if you would rather use the lower-res scanlations, I won't stop you. L44021 (talk) 00:49, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I have already told you before the SJA images look like crap as thumbnails. How an image looks at full size is of little consequence. Its how the image looks scaled to 190px that is important and the SJA images do not cut it. I told you this before and yet you chose to ignore it. Consider this an official warning.-- :::Completely subjective. You're the only person who seems to believe that this is true. Not surprising, for someone who has so little power in real life that he masquerades as "god" on a Wikia devoted to a children's television series. As if I care about your silly little warning! The words of a control freak. Enjoy the meaningless fruits of your labor. L44021 (talk) 03:10, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Enjoy your ban then-- ::::::With pleasure. ::::::But first: http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Godisme#Shonen_Jump_Alpha_Screencaptures.3F ::::::http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Wiki:Image_Policy ::::::Where does it say that SJA screencaptures violate the image policy? And is "uploading SJA photos" grounds for a warning? L44021 (talk) 03:14, October 17, 2012 (UTC)